zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Weak Wall
Breakable Walls are recurring objects in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are cracked walls that can be broken with a Bomb or variation of a Bomb, revealing a room or passageway hidden behind it. Sometimes, they do not feature cracks, but the alignment of objects nearby may hint at a Breakable Wall being present. In most games, when Link hits a Breakable Wall with his sword, they make a different sound than when a regular wall is struck. Breakable walls can be found both around a game's Overworld as well as in dungeons. A room hidden behind a Breakable Wall is typically not seen on a dungeon's map, and is only added after it has been uncovered. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Breakable Walls can be found in some dungeons and in the Overworld. In the Overworld, they can be exploded with a bomb, and are not always easily distinguished between a normal wall. In dungeons, they sometimes have a crack in them, while others don't; the unmarked ones often lead to a secret room. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past A Breakable Wall appears within the Secret Passage. They also appear in various other places within buildings and dungeons. Breakable Walls come in two forms; one that has only minor cracks and may be broken only with a Bomb, and another kind in which the doorway it obstructs is more clearly visible. These can be destroyed by running at them with the Pegasus Boots, as well as Bombs. Interestingly, the Tower of Hera, as well as some other dungeons, feature many cracked walls that cannot be destroyed in any way. On the Pyramid of Power, there exist a few breakable walls that can only be broken by means of a Super Bomb. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Breakable Walls typically appear as doorways covered with rubble, however, there are exceptions. Some trees found outside the Seashell Mansion — the only talking trees found in the game — tell Link about Breakable Walls and how to uncover them. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Breakable Walls commonly appear as brown stone walls that block passages. On Death Mountain and certain other areas are found another kind of Breakable Wall, discernible as a square that sticks out from the rest of the rock wall. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures ''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap ''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass There are many breakable walls in the Temple of Wind on the Isle of Gust, and the Goron Temple on Goron Island. Breakable walls are also found on Mercay Island, Bannan Island and Molida Island. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks A Breakable Wall is found behind Hyrule Castle. It is hinted at by a Hyrulean Soldier who informs Link that there used to be a cave in the area. There is also a breakable wall in the top-left corner of the Anouki Village. A breakable wall is found in the Ocean Temple. The Tower of Spirits also has breakable walls. See also * False Wall Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items